Arcane Scroll Shop
Nimue, a female elf wizard, crafts arcane scrolls. She wears a gold Illuminator Pin. Arcane Magic Shop In stock for initiate ranking members: Arcane Spell Scrolls 0-Level Arcane Spells acid splash 12 gp 5 sp arcane mark 12 gp 5 sp dancing lights 12 gp 5 sp daze 12 gp 5 sp detect magic 12 gp 5 sp detect poison 12 gp 5 sp disrupt undead 12 gp 5 sp flare 12 gp 5 sp ghost sound 12 gp 5 sp know direction 12 gp 5 sp light 12 gp 5 sp lullaby 12 gp 5 sp mage hand 12 gp 5 sp mending 12 gp 5 sp message 12 gp 5 sp open/close 12 gp 5 sp prestidigitation 12 gp 5 sp ray of frost 12 gp 5 sp read magic 12 gp 5 sp resistance 12 gp 5 sp summon instrument 12 gp 5 sp touch of fatigue 12 gp 5 sp 1st-Level Arcane Spells alarm 25 gp animate rope 25 gp burning hands 25 gp cause fear 25 gp charm person 25 gp chill touch 25 gp color spray 25 gp comprehend languages 25 gp confusion, lesser 50 gp cure light wounds 50 gp detect secret doors 25 gp detect undead 25 gp disguise self 25 gp endure elements 25 gp enlarge person 25 gp erase 25 gp expeditious retreat 25 gp feather fall 25 gp grease 25 gp hold portal 25 gp hypnotism 25 gp identify 125 gp mage armor 25 gp magic missile 25 gp magic weapon 25 gp mount 25 gp magic aura 25 gp obscuring mist 25 gp protection from chaos/evil/good/law 25 gp ray of enfeeblement 25 gp reduce person 25 gp remove fear 50 gp shield 25 gp shocking grasp 25 gp silent image 25 gp sleep 25 gp summon monster I 25 gp floating disk 25 gp undetectable alignment 50 gp unseen servant 25 gp ventriloquism 25 gp 2nd-Level Arcane Spells animal messenger 200 gp animal trance 200 gp arcane lock 175 gp bear's endurance 150 gp blindness/deafness 150 gp blur 150 gp bull's strength 150 gp calm emotions 200 gp cat's grace 150 gp command undead 150 gp continual flame 200 gp cure moderate wounds 200 gp darkness 150 gp darkvision 150 gp daze monster 150 gp delay poison 200 gp detect thoughts 150 gp disguise self 150 gp eagle's splendor 150 gp enthrall 200 gp false life 150 gp flaming sphere 150 gp fog cloud 150 gp fox's cunning 150 gp ghoul touch 150 gp glitterdust 150 gp gust of wind 150 gp hypnotic pattern 150 gp invisibility 150 gp knock 150 gp phantom trap 200 gp levitate 150 gp locate object 150 gp magic mouth 160 gp acid arrow 150 gp minor image 150 gp mirror image 150 gp misdirection 150 gp obscure object 150 gp owl's wisdom 150 gp protection from arrows 150 gp pyrotechnics 150 gp resist energy 150 gp rope trick 150 gp scare 150 gp scorching ray 150 gp see invisibility 150 gp shatter 150 gp silence 200 gp sound burst 200 gp spectral hand 150 gp spider climb 150 gp 92–93 summon monster II 150 gp 94–95 summon swarm 150 gp 96 hideous laughter 150 gp 97 touch of idiocy 150 gp 98–99 web 150 gp 100 whispering wind 150 gp In stock for Copper Pin ranking members (These are the best Nimue can make): 3rd-Level Arcane Spells arcane sight 375 gp blink 375 gp clairaudience/clairvoyance 375 gp cure serious wounds 525 gp daylight 375 gp deep slumber 375 gp dispel magic 375 gp displacement 375 gp explosive runes 375 gp fireball 375 gp flame arrow 375 gp fly 375 gp gaseous form 375 gp gentle repose 375 gp good hope 525 gp halt undead 375 gp haste 375 gp heroism 375 gp hold person 375 gp illusory script 425 gp invisibility sphere 375 gp keen edge 375 gp tiny hut 375 gp lightning bolt 375 gp magic circle against chaos/evil/good/law 375 gp magic weapon, greater 375 gp major image 375 gp nondetection 425 gp phantom steed 375 gp protection from energy 375 gp rage 375 gp ray of exhaustion 375 gp sculpt sound 525 gp secret page 375 gp sepia snake sigil 875 gp shrink item 375 gp sleet storm 375 gp slow 375 gp speak with animals 525 gp stinking cloud 375 gp suggestion 375 gp summon monster III 375 gp tongues 375 gp vampiric touch 375 gp water breathing 375 gp wind wall 375 gp 4th-Level Arcane Spells animate dead 1,050 gp arcane eye 700 gp bestow curse 700 gp charm monster 700 gp confusion 700 gp contagion 700 gp crushing despair 700 gp cure critical wounds 1,000 gp detect scrying 700 gp dimension door 700 gp dimensional anchor 700 gp enervation 700 gp enlarge person, mass 700 gp black tentacles 700 gp fear 700 gp fire shield 700 gp fire trap 725 gp freedom of movement 1,000 gp geas, lesser 700 gp hallucinatory terrain 700 gp ice storm 700 gp illusory wall 700 gp secure shelter 700 gp locate creature 700 gp minor creation 700 gp modify memory 1,000 gp neutralize poison 1,000 gp resilient sphere 700 gp phantasmal killer 700 gp rainbow pattern 700 gp mnemonic enhancer 700 gp reduce person, mass 700 gp remove curse 700 gp repel vermin 1,000 gp scrying 700 gp shadow conjuration 700 gp shout 700 gp solid fog 700 gp speak with plants 1,000 gp stone shape 700 gp stoneskin 950 gp summon monster IV 700 gp wall of fire 700 gp wall of ice 700 gp zone of silence 1,000 gp